


Doctor Sex

by Labyrinth_Runner



Category: Doctor Sleep (2019)
Genre: F/M, for Dan Torrance, from tumblr, literally just, my collection of Sinful Sunday oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinth_Runner/pseuds/Labyrinth_Runner
Summary: My collection of Dan Torrance sinful one-shots from tumblr.
Relationships: Dan "Danny" Torrance/You
Kudos: 15





	1. Doctor Sex

“ _Paging Doctor Sex_ ,” you said playfully from his bed as he came out of the bathroom, having changed into his pajamas after getting back from his call.

“Doctor Sex,” he said in amusement. “That’s a new one. I think I prefer that to Doctor Sleep.”

Dan came to settle beside you on the bed, pulling you into him. He kissed your forehead.

“Did you have a good day?” he asked.

“It’s better now that you’re here,” you grinned, rolling over onto him. You gently traced your finger along his cheekbone. “You know, you’re the first and last thing I see most days. I just hope the people you help get the same comfort from that that I do.”

“That’s a little dark, baby, don’t you think?” he asked with a slight smirk.

You shrugged. “It’s just something I’ve been thinking about since they first paged you.”

He reached up and cupped your face. “As long as you’re the last thing I ever see, I’ll always be happy.”

“Now who’s being dark, Danny?” you murmured softly, bumping your nose against his. “How was it?”

“It was fast,” he replied. “I took their hand and they were gone.”

“Did you see that mist?” you asked curiously.

“Do you really want to know?”

“No,” you sighed. “I suppose I don’t. Do you know what I _do_ want?”

“What’s that, baby?” he asked, tucking your hair behind your ear.

“ _You_. Picking up where we left off,” you grinned.

“You may have to refresh my memory,” he teased. “Where were we, exactly?”

“Well, _you’d_ just entered the room. _I_ had playfully stripped to reveal my lingerie. I’d sat in your lap, and then _I think_ we were in the middle of a make out session when you were paged?” you said playfully.

“That sounds familiar,” he smirked, twisting his finger in your hair and tugging.

You leaned down and started to kiss him again. Things grew heated as his hands tightened on your hips. You knew that performing his role as Doctor Sleep took a lot out of him. You didn’t know what he saw when he did things like that, or what it was like for him, but you knew it had to be a lot. He always came back and held you a little tighter, like he was afraid to lose you, too. Your mouth trailed down his neck and nipped his pulse point. His breath caught in his throat. A switch flipped and you found yourself on your stomach.

“ _Oh_?” you asked slyly.

_“You can’t dress like that for me, and kiss me like that and not expect me to fuck you_ ,” he breathed in your ear, sending shivers down your spine.

“Oh, I know,” you said breathlessly, “That was the point.”

“I guess I should give you what you want,” he grinned as he hooked his fingers onto your underwear before ripping it down your legs. His hands slid down your thighs before pulling you up onto your knees. Then, he stripped and settled behind you. You felt the heat from his chest on your back as his dick nudged your slit.

“Don’t tease, Danny,” you groaned.

Playfully, he spanked you, just once. “You’re one to talk. Dressing in _that_.”

You wiggled your butt at him, “Hurry up.”

His hands settled on your hips and he used his grip to pull you onto him. A moan ripped through you at the sudden intrusion. His hands were going to leave bruises. You knew that as his grip was harder as he started to move. Dan rocked his hips into you gently at first, building up a rhythm that culminated in you getting fucked into the mattress. His arm slipped up and around your torso, squishing you against his chest as his hand reached in to pull one of your breasts out of your top to grope. His fingers tweaked your nipple as he leaned forward to bite your neck. You turned your head to capture his lips with yours, using his mouth to muffle your cries of pleasure as he continued to pound into you. His lips were greedy as his hips snapped into yours. You’d never ask, but you had an inkling that Dan used the shining on you during sex to know what you wanted most. You’ve never had to tell him how to get you over the edge. Somehow he just knew. Like now. He knew what exact angle and speed to thrust to send that coil deep within you curling into itself tighter and tighter until it snapped, causing your toes to curl and your eyes to almost roll back into your head. He followed you into that land of bliss you had created together, grunting your name. Your knees gave out and you collapsed to the bed with him on top of you.

“T-that was-“ you tried to form a thought, but found that you couldn’t.

“With you, it always is,” he murmured, kissing your forehead.

“ _Danny_ …” you started, turning onto your side so the two of you could spoon.

“Mmm?” he asked.

“I love you,” you admitted for the first time. That was why you’d done all of this. The lingerie, the candles you’d blown out when he’d first been paged because they’d caused your nose to get stuffy. It was also why you’d stayed when he was paged. Any other night, you would have cut your losses and gone to sleep. But, not tonight. Tonight you had followed through because you needed to tell him this.

“I love you, too,” he murmured, turning your face towards his. “More than I’ve loved anyone in a really long time.”

His finger reached up to trace your lips. His mind thought of all those times he’d thought of settling down. They never had any appeal before. After all, every town was the same, so it didn’t matter if he stayed. Until now. Until _you_. Now, now he thought that maybe settling down wasn’t so bad after all.


	2. No Butts About it

You thought you’d surprise him when he got home from work. A nice meal cooking in the oven. You even ran a bath in the large tub. He’d laughed the first time he came over and saw that you had a mammoth jetted tub in your bathroom, but you explained that some things shouldn’t be passed up. Then you’d had him try it out and he had taken it all back. Yes, Danny Torrance deserved to be spoiled, and you were going to spoil him. 

As a joke, you dropped rose petals in a trail from the door to the bath, floating a few on top of the water. He’d get a kick out of it, that’s for sure. You heard the door open followed by a voice calling out to you.

“I’m home!” 

A smile spread across your face as footsteps got closer. 

“What is all this?” he chuckled, following your trail right to you.

“I figured you could use a nice relaxing evening at home,” you shrugged. “You’ve been so tense lately.”

An awkward smile crossed his face. He loved you, that much was apparent, but because of that he wanted to protect you from the knowledge that haunted him. He bent and kissed your cheek. “This is so thoughtful.”

You turned and gently started to undress him. He smiled down at you, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

“Was this all a ploy just to get me naked?” he asked when you pulled his shirt over his head.

“Danny, we both know I don’t need a ploy for that,” you teased, moving onto his pants. You got to your knees, pulling his jeans down, followed by his underwear. Your eyes flicked up to his as you leaned forward to place a teasing kiss to the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes and exhaled as you leaned back. 

“Get in,” you said, gesturing to the tub with your head. 

He went over and sunk down into the water. You pressed a button and activated the jets. His head leaned back against the tub and he moaned. 

“And you said the tub was silly,” you smirked, settling on the side. Gently, you started to wash his hair, massaging his scalp with your fingertips. A smirk crossed your lips as he moaned at your movements. Then, you took a wash cloth and started to wash him, pushing him forward gently to wash his back.

“You spoil me,” he chuckled, turning his head slightly to kiss you.

“You deserve it,” you replied.

“Join me,” he murmured.

“I have to go pull dinner out of the oven before it burns,” you smirked, placing a towel for him next to the tub. Gracefully, you went out to the kitchen to take dinner out, resting it on top of the stove.

Arms encircled you from behind, pulling you into a wet chest.

“Danny!” you giggled, feeling your shirt stick to your back as it was soaked.

“Baby,” he purred in your ear. His hands settled on your hips and pulled you against him. He was hard and you could feel him on your back.

“Dinner will get cold,” you murmured.

“That’s why we have microwaves,” he teased, kissing your neck. You felt yourself melt back into him. “Besides, you said tonight was about helping me relax. I can think of a pretty good way to relax.”

You turned your head to kiss his jaw, a quick kiss before he captured your lips with his own. Your kisses grew hotter and hotter as he walked you back to the bedroom, shedding your clothes as you went along until you were naked and falling back on the bed. His towel had fallen off somewhere back in the hallway. His hands were desperate, gripping at every inch of you he could find.

 **“Put your hands on my ass** ,” you murmured.

He placed them on the top of the curves and squeezed lightly, letting out a slight moan of approval. **“You have such a plump ass.”**

He used his grip on you to pull up off the bed and into his lap. You were quickly slipping onto him, sheathing his member in a way that made you both close your eyes and moan at the sensation. The two of you worked in tandem, you using your knees for leverage to ride him, and him gripping your hips to move you. The pace was rough and fast, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing out in your room as his mouth roamed everywhere could reach. No inch of you was ignored when Dan had his way with you. No matter how hard you tried to make this about him, he’d always cycle back to worshipping you, still in awe of how someone as perfect as you could love someone like him. If only you knew how the demons inside him tore him apart. You could do so much better than him, but you didn’t know that. That was why he worshipped you, because he never wanted to lose you. 

“D-Danny,” you cried out as his mouth latched onto your breast. He slipped a hand between the two of you to rub circles on your clit. He got off on getting you there. Your head lolled back and his other hand came up to settle on your neck, gently resting his palm on your collarbone. You felt your orgasm steadily building as he worked you over until you were an incoherent mess, whimpering against him. Your body was quaking against him, barely holding on.

“ _Let go, baby_ ,” he purred in your ear.

And let go you did. You came hard, feeling him twitch inside you as your walls fluttered around him. He gently bit your neck as he came, using your skin to muffle his gasping moan.

He rocked his hips into you slowly as he rode out his high. When it was over, he held you tightly against him. 

“So, about dinner?” he asked in between pants.

“Its probably cold,” you chuckled. 


End file.
